The Solar and Lunar Signers
by LoyalFire
Summary: Dawn and Evan are just regular teens. They sometimes watch the show Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. But one night, they are transported to the world of Yusei and the others. They have to find their way home and save the Signer world. YuseixOC, AkizaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so don't judge. I'm also not really not gonna write duels and such. I'll just skip through and say who the winner is. That's all for now. **:)

First off, my name is Dawn, I'm 17 years old, and one of my best friends is a guy named Evan. Evan's 18 years old. The only thing that's really exciting in our lives is anime. Mainly being stuff like _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ and stuff like that. Evan acts like he hates it, but is always around when I watch it.

We don't have cards or anything since this is the real world, but we made our own up as a "What if" type thing. We both made our most powerful monsters dragons, mine being Sunrise Flare Dragon, and Evan's being Moonlight Freeze Dragon.

That's all you need to know for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**LoyalFire: Chapter number 2! Awesome!**

**Dawn: Are you gonna talk more about me and Evan?**

**LoyalFire: Yup! Now don't spoil anything.**

**Dawn: Fine.**

**LoyalFire: Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Just my OCs Dawn and Evan(and their cards).**

**Dawn POV**

"Hey Evan," I said, "Your favorite show's about to come on!"

"It's not my favorite show," said Evan, coming down the stairs. He was wearing a navy blue shirt and jeans; nothing fancy. I wasn't really wearing anything fancy either, just a red tank top with a white mini-jacket and jean shorts, and my hair was in a ponytail.

"So what? You always watch it." I retorted.

"Whatever."

"So," I said, "How's life?"

"You know, just having parents treat me like crap." Evan replied with a monotone voice.

"Oh. Well, how about we play a game?"

"Like what?"

"Would you rather!" I said excitedly.

"Fine," said Evan, "Let's do this!"

"Ok, would you rather eat a Black Widow, or live in Antarctica?" I asked.

"Um…Live in Antarctica." replied Evan.

"My turn. Wouldja rather be stuck in a pit of snakes for an hour or go to prison for a year?" asked Evan.

_Crud, _I thought. "Uh…The snakes."

***Sometime Later***

"Wow," said Evan, "Look at the time. I gotta go, if I don't get back in time, my parents are gonna be pissed." Then he turned around and left in a hurry before I could even say 'Bye'.

**Narrator POV**

Dawn layed in bed and was sleeping a peaceful sleep. The Crimson dragon looked over her. At the same time another part of her was looking at Evan in his sleep. At the same time, the dragon that Dawn created was watching her, and the dragon that Evan created was watching him. All the dragons were discussing something.

Sunrise Flare: Are these the Solar-

Moonlight Freeze: -and Lunar Signers?

Crimson: Yes. And now, we must give them their marks and send them to the Signer world.

Once the Crimson Dragon said that, a sun mark appeared on Dawn's right forearm, and a crescent moon mark appeared on Evan's right forearm.

Crimson: It is done. Now, let us all go to the Signer world.

A light enveloped Dawn and Evan, and in an instant, they were dropped in the Satellite. Dawn's sun mark, and Evan's moon mark appeared in the sky once they landed.

Dawn's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a familiar ground in front of me. _Is this the Satellite?_ I thought _But that would mean I'm in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's! That's impossible!_ I groaned and sat up. I looked up and next to me was none other than Evan. The black-haired boy groaned and got up himself. We were both in the same clothes as yesterday, like we had never gone to sleep. The only difference was that my dark brown hair wasn't in a ponytail or anything, so my hair was just loose curls a little past my shoulders, and I didn't have a hairtie anywhere.

"Where are we?" asked Evan.

"I have no idea," I lied, "But let's have a look around."

Narrator's POV

A raven-haired duelist was out on a test run. His duel runner was red with a half-circle on top. Most of his face was hidden by his red helmet. He was so deep in thought that he almost ran over a brown-haired girl and a black-haired boy. He swerved out of the way just in time to not hit them. He stopped and took off his helmet. He had spiky hair with golden highlights, and he had cobalt blue eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket with orange pads on his shoulders and elbows, over a black shirt with some kind of red marking. He was wearing jeans with orange pads on his knees and he had matching brown gloves and boots, which also had orange pads on them.

Dawn's POV

Once the guy that almost ran me and Evan over, he took off his helmet and said, "I'm sorry I almost ran over you guys." I couldn't believe it! It was Yusei Fudo, with the same voice and everything.

"Well, good thing you didn't," mumbled Evan.

"Let me make it up to you," said Yusei, "It doesn't really look like you two have a place to live, so, you guys can come over to my place."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know your name," I said, "We're not gonna go with some stranger after all."

"Sorry," said Yusei, "My name is Yusei Fudo."

"Y-Yusei?!" said Evan. He had the funniest look of surprise on his face. Evan looked down and then mumbled, "No…it can't be him. He's just part of a TV show. This can't be happening."

Yusei had a face of worry. "Is he ok?" Yusei asked. "He's fine," I answered, "He just gets like this sometimes." "O-ok…." said Yusei. "Oh, and by the way," I said, "I'm Dawn, and my friend's name is Evan." By now, Evan had gotten up, and said, "I could have introduced myself, ya know." "Uh," interrupted Yusei, "Are you two coming or not?"

"Yeah," I said, "We're coming." Yusei smiled, "Then get on."

**LoyalFire: And that's that.**

**Evan: So, are we ever gonna find a way back to our world?**

**Dawn: Shut up.**

**LoyalFire: To answer your question, maybe.**

**Evan: Grrr... *glares daggers at LoyalFire***

**Dawn: Anyway, see you later before Evan goes berserk!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LoyalFire: And, I'm back!**

**Dawn: That didn't take long.**

**LoyalFire: Well, it's summer so, I have a lot of time to write. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Just Dawn, Evan, and their cards. Enjoy!**

.

Dawn's POV

With a little trouble, we all got on Yusei's duel runner and went to his hideout in someplace that looked like a sewer or something. When we got there, four voices greeted us. They were all crowded around a computer watching some thing on it. They all said something along the lines of, "Hey Yuse, How's it going?"

The smallest one came over to where me and Evan were and asked, "Who are you guys?"

I said, "I'm Dawn. Nice to meetcha!"

"And I'm Evan."

The kid said, "My name's Rally." Rally had curly red hair and had a yellow hat with a button on it. He was wearing a long blue jacket with an orange dress thing. Rally then dragged Evan and me over to where the other guys where.

"This is Blitz."

"Yo."

"This is Nervin."

"H-hello."

"And this is Tank."

"Hey."

Blitz had a blue bandanna with a green shirt and jeans. Nervin had blue dreadlocks, glasses, a green vest over a white long sleeved shirt and brown shorts that stopped above the knee. Lastly, Tank had a brown sleeveless jacket with a olive gree shirt underneath.

"You guys are duelists, right?" asked Rally.

"Well," started Evan. Rally didn't let him finish.

"Can we see your decks?" I was gonna tell him that we didn't really have decks when my hand unconciously went where the deck would be and found some cards there. I pulled it out, and Rally said, "Awesome!"

I sat on the couch and started looking at my cards. A few seconds later, Evan was there looking at his own cards. _Wait a sec….these are the cards I designed back home with Evan!_ I looked at Evan and he seemed to have the same expression that I had. "Cool dragon!" said Rally. I was looking at my Sunrise Flare Dragon. It was red with red eyes and spikes that were orange and wavy. It had 3000 attack points and 1500 defense points. "Cool monster," said Yusei, "Maybe we can duel sometime." "Maybe," I said. I didn't want to tell them that I had never dueled before.

"So," said Evan, "What's that you're working on?"

"It's my duel runner." said Yusei, "You've never seen one before?"

"Not in real life," mumbled Evan.

"Um, Yusei," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me build a duel runner? I've always wanted one, but you can't really find then where I come from."

Evan stepped on my foot. "Ow! What was that for?" I whispered. "We need to find a way home first!" answered Evan.

"Why do you want to go back there anyway? You're parents don't give a s*** about you."

"We don't belong here!" he replied, "Anyways, I still have those orphans I have to take care of."

"Oh, right." I said. I completely forgot that sometimes Evan volunteers to help at some orphanage when nobody else wants to.

"Nevermind about that, Yusei," I said, "You're probably too busy anyway."

"It's no trouble," said Yusei, "I'd actually like to build you a duel runner. I think you might be able to help me anyway. You see…"

.

Yusei explains what happened between him and Jack

.

"What a jerk," I said.

"Yeah." said Evan.

"So," said Yusei, "Let's get started, shall we?"

A few days later, my duel runner was finished. It was red with orange flames on the sides. It was really slick, and overall awesome! I knew nothing about mechanics and I know more about mechanics and such now.

"There are no words to describe the pure awesomeness I'm feeling right now."

"It came out nice didn't it?" said Evan. He also built his own duel runner. His was black with icy blue stars all over it.

"Let's go for a test run." said Yusei.

"Alright!" I said, pumping my fist in the air. I put my helmet on, which was also red with some fire designs on it. Evan's helmet was the same color as his duel runner – black.

I loved riding my duel runner. It was my first time riding it and I really liked having the wind in my face and going as fast as I could. It made me forget about all my problems.

Once the test run was over, we brought our duel runners in and hid them under a few sheets.

"Tonight's the night we're gonna get out of here," said Yusei.

"Yep!" I said.

"What's tonight?" asked Blitz.

"The tinniest of opportunities." replied Evan.

We explained about how the sewer pipe connecting Satellite and Neo Domino City was shut down once a month at midnight. That is when our chance is.

It was 11:50. "You guys ready?" asked Yusei. "As ready as I'll ever be." I said. All Evan did was give a thumbs up and smiled.

"Then let's rev it up!" said Yusei.

.

We drove to the sewage plant, and once we approached, it was saying something like, 'Turn back now, you are at the Security limit' or something like that. "Like hell we would!" yelled Evan.

When we got there, it was exactly midnight. We had three minutes to get through the pipe to Domino City. But, someone we all LOVE tried to make Yusei crash. It was none other than Officer Trudge.

"Did you Satellites miss me?"

"No way Trudge!" I said.

"Guys," said Yusei, "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Aww, are you trying to keep your little girlfriend safe?" said Trudge, "Well, sorry to break it to you, but none of you are safe from Sector Security!"

"Ok, Yusei," said Evan.

"Don't take too long, 'Kay?" I said with a wink to Yusei. Then I sped up and I know I saw a blush start to find its place on Yusei's face.

"Now, officer," said Yusei, "Let's duel!"

.

Narrator's POV

Yusei won the duel with a little bit of difficulty because of Trudge's Gate Blocker. The door was closing fast and trash had started to fill the pipe again. Yusei swerved around and slid through the closing door at the last minute. Trudge however, got ran over by trash.

.

Dawn's POV

It felt like we were waiting for Yusei for hours. _What's taking him so long?_ Right after I thought that, Yusei came through the opening. "I was starting to worry," I said. "I started to think you weren't going to make it," said Evan.

"Well," said Yusei, "I'm here, now let's go find Jack."

After a while of driving, we finally found Jack.

"Hello Yusei, how've you been?" asked Jack.

.

**LoyalFire: And that's that!  
**

**Dawn: Seriously? You end it right when we find Jack?**

**LoyalFire: Well, I was trying to make a cliffhanger.**

**Evan: I'll just end this while the two of them are fighting. R&R everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LoyalFire: I'm back peeps!**

**Dawn: Isn't that a type of marshmallow?**

**LoyalFire: ...**

**Dawn: ...**

**LoyalFire: ...**

**Dawn: ...**

**LoyalFire: *tick mark appears on her head* ...**

**Yusei: Somebody, please do the disclaimer. I have a feeling this isn't gonna stop soon.**

**Evan: I'll do it. LoyalFire doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Just me, Dawn, and our cards if she ever decides to write a duel.**

**/**

Dawn's POV

Jack had an Australian accent, and he looked snobby, just like the show. "Oh, and who are these dolts?"

"Well Jack Atlas," I said, "I never thought you would be such a snobby person, oh wait, I did."

"This one has attitude doesn't she Yusei?" said Jack.

"My name isn't 'this one'," I said, "It's Dawn."

"Where's my Stardust Dragon, Jack," interrupted Yusei.

"Don't you want to catch up on old times?" said Jack ignoring Yusei's question.

"I want my Stardust Dragon, Jack," said Yusei.

"Oh, this thing?" said Jack holding up Yusei's card, "I don't need it anymore so, you can have it." Then, he threw it down to Yusei, who caught it between his fingers. After a few seconds of thinking, Yusei did the unthinkable. He threw Stardust dragon back up to Jack.

"I want my card Jack, but I want to make you pay for what you did more. We duel and when I win, then I'll take my card back."

"Feeling confident, now are we. Fine then."

Jack led us to a different part of the city. Jack said, "How are you liking Neo Domino City? A step up from the Satellite, I hope. But, if you start missing it, I'm sure I can find a trash bin for you to play in." "Are you gonna tell us where you're taking us, Jack?" asked Yusei.

"Or are you going to play tour guide all night?" said Evan.

"Well I'm just showing you the view before you're all shipped off to the Satellite again." said Jack. "We're here," Jack said, "Welcome to the Kaiba dome."

"LET'S DUEL!"

/

Yusei won the duel, and for some strange reason, a mark on Jack, Yusei, Evan, and my arm started glowing red. But before we could find out what it meant, Sector Security surrounded us. "THERE IS NO ESCAPE! YOU ARE SURROUNDED!" I couldn't see who said that, because there were really bright lights pointed at us.

We were taken to the Facility. Yusei's mark was jagged with a little triangle on the side under his left eye. My mark was a little triangle right under my left eye, since I was a girl. And Evan's mark was a jagged line under each eye.

"Welcome to the Facility," a guard said, "Your home away from home. The rules are simple: No chewing gum, no fighting, and NO DUELING. Oh, and watch out for some of these guys, they bite."

"Just perfect," muttered Evan, "When we find a way to get back to our world, I'll have a criminal mark." I put my hand on him to try and comfort him.

When our little group were passing the cells, some of the guys looked at me and were saying really stupid like, "Check out the chick!" and stupid pervy stuff like that. _Stupid pervs._ I thought as a tick mark appeared on my head.

Yusei was put in a cell with an old man, and I was put in a cell with Evan.

"So," said Evan, "What do we do now?"

"I honestly have no idea." I answered.

"Just perfect." Evan said.

"Well I don't need you to reply with sarcasm!" I said as I clenched my fists.

"Sorry."

/

A few minutes later, we were all let out 'cause this one guy, who had blue hair with random spikes, said he wanted to 'welcome' us. Yeah, sure, that's what he wanted to do.

Once we were there, he said, "First day in, everyone duels. You duel good you get respect. But if you don't…"

"I know you," said the old man, "You're Bolt Tanner!" Once the old man said that, Tanner scowled.

"Man, Tanner really hates it when someone brings up his past."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

"Ok, gramps," said Tanner, "Let's duel!"

"Uh, Yusei," I said, "Who's the old dude?"

"That's Yanagi," answered Yusei, "I'm rooming with him."

/

Yanagi lost the duel, and then Tanner stepped on Yanagi's Treasure Deck. "Please Mr. Tanner!" said Yanagi, "Let me keep my precious treasures! You don't understand, these cards are like my children!"

Evan walks up, puts his hand on Tanner's shoulder, and then trips him and makes Tanner fall to the flour. "Ok, buddy," growled Tanner, "You just won yourself a duel."

"Hey, Yanagi," said Evan, "Can I borrow your cards?"

Yanagi just has a look of surprise on his face. "W-why do you want to do that?"

"Tanner can't see the true value in your cards, but I can," said Evan. _Plus, I don't have my deck. _Then he turned to Tanner and said, "You said we duel here for respect. Its time you learned what that really means."

"DUEL!"

/

Evan won without attacking once. "Yeah!" I said, "Great job, Evan!"

"Thanks." said Evan.

"You did a good job Evan," said Yusei.

Tanner then came over and interrupted us by saying, "My days in the big leagues might be over, but I can help you three get there. What do you say?"

"Heck yeah!" I yelled. "That would be awesome!"

"Sure," said Evan.

"Thanks Tanner," said Yusei.

Right after we said that two guards came and grabbed me, Yusei, and Evan. "You three are coming with us to see the Chief Armstrong."

/

The guards took us down a different hallway until we got to a specific room. The guard said, "Chief, we brought the kids." A robotic voice answered, "Good, bring them in."

We were pushed through the doorway and saw Chief Armstrong. He was tall, fat, and black. Oh, and so you know, I'm not trying to be racist or anything. "How do you like the facility? I bet it smells better than what you're used to in the Satellite. As is my garlic and onion breath." Then, he blew in our faces, which made us cringe.

"Why don't you eat a mint or something." I muttered. Then the guard holding me bent my right arm behind my back. I sucked in my breath. At the same time, the guards behind Yusei and Evan did the same thing, but less painful.

"Watch your mouth 89," said Armstrong, "Anyway, I've got orders to find something, and no one's going anywhere until I find it. Go and run your tests." Then, the guards pushed us to some doctors who led us to another room. They put us in a machine one by one. The worst part was that they took off our clothes because of some reason. I blushed at the sight of Yusei and Evan. Not as much to Evan because I have been swimming with him before.

But, the doctors had some heart because they were fine with just taking off my jacket and rolling up my shirt. Unfortunately, my shorts had to be taken off. Yusei turned red, and Evan turned a slight shade of pink. _Ugh,_ I thought, turning pink myself, _I hate this.__  
_

We were all strapped down to table things and it felt like a bunch of charges of electricity were running through my body. It took all of what I had in me not to scream in pain.

In the end, Armstrong couldn't find anything, so we were thrown back into our cells.

"Have a nice trip," said the guard, as we fell to the ground. I was so tired, I couldn't say anything back.

/

Narrator's POV

"What happened to you guys?" asked Yanagi.

"Nothing really," said Yusei, "They just ran some tests."

"What were they looking for?"

"Some marks or something like that." answered Yusei.

"You three must be signers!" said Yanagi.

"Signers?" asked Yusei.

"Yeah, you three must have marks of the dragon!" exclaimed Yanagi.

_I do remember our arms lighting up when I was dueling Jack! _thought Yusei.

"Now that I think about it," said Yusei, "Our arms did light up when I dueled Jack."

"Then you three are signers!" exclaimed Yanagi, "And you made the Crimson Dragon appear!"

"But Jack was there too," said Yusei.

"That means Jack's a signer too!" said Yanagi.

"If they are the marks of the dragon," asked Yusei, "Then why was Evan's a crescent moon and Dawn's a sun?"

"They must be the solar and lunar signers!" said Yanagi.

"What are those?" asked Yusei.

"Um," said Yanagi, "No one really knows."

"Ok," said Yusei.

/

Dawn's POV

"What were they looking for?" asked Evan.

"Relax," I said, "We'll just figure all this out once we get out."

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Evan.

"I'll tell you later." I smiled and winked at him.

/

**LoyalFire: That's the end of...HOLY CRUD! *dodges a ninja star thrown at her***

**Dawn: You have no sense of a girl's decency! *throws more ninja stars***

**LoyalFire: What did you expect me to write? The guys had to do it too!**

**Evan: It's true.**

**Dawn: Humph! *glares at Evan and LoyalFire, and then crosses her arms and walks away***

**Evan: I think I made it worse.**

**Yusei: Just a tiny bit.**

**LoyalFire: Anyway, R&R everyone! I'll see ya later! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**LoyalFire: Zzzzz...**

**Evan: Is she OK?**

**Dawn: She had a volleyball summer camp last week and has another one this week.**

**Evan: Oh.**

**Dawn: Anyway, I'll go ahead and write the next chapter. LoyalFire doesn't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ 5D's, just me, Evan, and our cards(Hopefully she will write a duel soon).**

* * *

Dawn's POV

The next day, we all had to go into a big room so Armstrong could talk to us about an opportunity of some kind. He said that Goodwin wanted to tell us something. Then Armstrong made everyone leave except Evan, Yusei, and me. Goodwin told us that he needed our help to figure out something, but I didn't like anything about this guy.

"So," said Goodwin, "What do you say?"

"I'll take my chances," I said.

"Ditto," said Evan.

"No thanks," said Yusei.

"Ok then," said Goodwin.

After that talk, we were transferred to 'The Hive'. It was only because we refused Goodwin's offer. I was put in the same room as Yusei, but, Evan was put in a different room.

* * *

"I wonder who Evan's with." I said.

"Don't worry," said Yusei, "I'm sure he's fine."

"Okay." I said.

"I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, Dawn," said Yusei.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Where do you and Evan come from, because when I told you guys my name, he freaked out a bit." said Yusei.

"Well," I said, "We come from somewhere really far from here. Dueling is just a game, and almost no one plays it. The cards me and Evan have are just ones we made up back home."

"W-what?" Yusei said. I bet he couldn't believe that the game he based his life on, was almost nothing in the real world.

A while later, Armstrong threw Tanner in the middle of a platform. Then he addressed everyone. "I heard Tanner was sneaking in magazines but I know he couldn't do it alone. His buddy has one hour to reveal himself or all of you get punished." That earned him a lot of complaints from the other prisoners.

"There are no magazines, and we both know that. Seriously, get real." I said.

"So you're saying that I'm just punishing Tanner because I want to?" Armstrong asked.

"You're abusing your authority, and Tanner did nothing wrong!" I yelled. _And I have no idea why._

"You just accused me of being cruel and unfair, and that really hurts my feelings," said Armstrong, "C'mon, show me some love, say your sorry Satellite."

_No way am I gonna apologize to that gordo._ I thought. There were a few seconds of complete silence.

"So that's how we gonna do it," said Armstrong, "Well, I'm not just going to stand here and let you accuse me of being cruel and unfair in front of everyone. To prove I'm reasonable, how about I let you duel me where everyone can watch. If you win the duel, I'll pardon Tanner's offense. But, if I win-"

"-Then no one but me gets put in lockdown." I interrupted.

"You got a deal, girlie," said Armstrong, "We duel tonight at 8:30 sharp. Don't be late."

"Don't worry about that, I won't be."

Yusei puts his hand on my shoulder, "Are you sure about this?"

"No worries!" I said, "After all, it'll give me a chance to practice my skills."

"But you said where you come from, nobody duels. So your first duel has your freedom on the line? I don't like the sound of that." said Yusei.

"All the more reason to win!" I replied as I smiled and winked at him."

* * *

Suddenly, two guards dragged Yanagi up there and showed Armstrong that he was hiding his entire deck. Armstrong took Yanagi's cards without a second thought. _He's such a jerk_, I thought. Armstrong then said, "Enjoy your possible last hour of freedom. Stretch your legs and enjoy it while you can." And then he walked away.

All the doors to the cells opened and the first thing Yusei, Evan, and me did was run to where Tanner and Yanagi were. All Tanner said was, "What were you thinking? Challenging Armstrong like that."

"Seriously Dawn," said Evan, "What gives?"

"I couldn't just stand there and let him do that," I said, "I was gonna regret it if I didn't do what I did."

"But you don't have a deck, and you've never dueled before!" whispered Evan.

"Neither did you, and you beat Tanner," I whispered back.

"But this is different!" said Evan.

"Whatever."

"Hey Dawn!" this one guy called. He was one of Tanner's buddies. "Some of us want to talk to you about something."

_Wonder what it could be_, I thought. He led me to the platform where all these other guys were.

"Thanks for risking your freedom for us."

"Yeah, as thanks, here's my favorite card!"

"And mine!"

"Mine too!"

Turns out they all had one special card that they couldn't get rid of. They let me borrow them for the duel against Armstrong. "I-I don't know what to say guys, thanks." I said.

"No problem just beat Armstrong for us!" another guy said.

"'Kay," I said, "I will!"

* * *

**LoyalFire: *yawn* That was a good nap!** ***Looks at the computer* Hey! What's with the short chapter?!**

**Dawn: Well EXCUSE me! *Turns away***

**Evan: She wrote the chapter for you.**

**LoyalFire: *eyes wide* Really?**

**Dawn: Yes, really.**

**LoyalFire: ...*mutters* You realize I have to write another chapter 'cause this one is kinda short.**

**Evan: *interrupts* Anyway, see you later everyone!**

**LoyalFire: *apparently over her shock/annoyance* Remember to R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**LoyalFire: *yawns and looks at computer screen* I'm so tired.**

**Dawn: Why?**

**LoyalFire: I wrote a duel in this chapter, so it's really long. I tried to follow the English version of the show so a lot of the dialogue is gonna be the same.**

**Dawn: Ok...**

**Evan: You wrote a duel?!**

**LoyalFire: Yeah, I guess.**

**Evan and Yusei: Congrats!**

**LoyalFire: Enjoy the long chapter!  
**

* * *

Dawn's POV

It was 8:30. Two guards came into the cell and said, "It's time." Yusei put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Good luck, and remember to trust in your cards." For that entire hour, Yusei was sort of explaining how to duel to me.

"No prob. Yusei, I will." Then the guards led me out of the cell to the middle walkway. Armstrong was waiting for me. "Here she is, the Satellite with the big mouth. You're not allowed to have a deck in the Facility, so I guess I win by default. Take her away boys."

"Wait a sec," I said, "I have cards right here." Then I showed Armstrong the cards I borrowed.

"W-what the!" Armstrong exclaimed, "How'd you get your hands on those?"

"It's really none of your business. The important thing is that I have a deck, so that means that I can duel you!"

"Has anyone told you that you have a smart mouth?" mumbled Armstrong loud enough for me to hear. "Yeah," I said, "And it's one of my best qualities."

"Well alright then. Even though you're breaking one of the rules, I'll hold my end of the deal." Then he turned to the guards. "Hurry up and prepare the duel disks!" The duel disks they put on us had a chain attached to them.

"What's this chain for?" I asked.

"It's to keep things interesting. Every time you take damage, it'll give you a little tickle." replied Armstrong.

"What kind of tickle?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." said Armstrong.

_I don't like the sound of that._ I thought.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

Dawn: 4000  
Armstrong: 4000

"If you don't mind, ladies first!" I said as I drew my first card. "I summon Great Phantom Thief(ATK 1000, DEF 1000) in defense mode! Your move!"

"I draw!" said Armstrong, "I summon Iron Chain Repair Man(ATK 1600, DEF 1200) in attack mode! This big fella's way more powerful than that sorry monster of yours. Repair Man, smash that phantom into the floor!" Iron Chain Repair Man's hammer made Great Phantom Thief disappear into yellow shards. "That phantom may have been in defense mode, but Repair Man's got a special ability. When it destroys a monster in battle, it also gets to slam you with 300 points of damage! Brace yourself Satellite, this part might be a little shocking."

An electric current ran up the chain and shocked me. It hurt, but I didn't let it show. "Was that supposed to hurt?" I said, "Because that didn't even tickle."

Dawn: 3700  
Armstrong: 4000

Armstrong laughed, "I did tell you it was going to be shocking. These duel disks we're using have been hooked up to static generation devices. When one of us takes any kind of life point damage, this bad boy here generates, a little, jolt."

"Aw, come on," I mumbled, "Seriously?"

"Maybe this'll teach you to make a different choice next time. I place two cards facedown. Your move!"

"Ok then! I draw!" I said, "I summon The Kick Man(ATK 1300, DEF 300) in attack mode! Next, I use the equip spell Stim-Pack to make him 700 points stronger(ATK 2000). Now Kick Man, take out his monster!"

"Too bad that attack's just gonna slam into my Soul Anchor! Now by equipping this trap card to Iron Chain Repair Man, I can make him indestructible in battle."

"He can be indestructible, but you're still taking damage." Now, it was time for Armstrong to get zapped. _Alright_, I thought, _Now let's see how he likes it._

Dawn: 3700  
Armstrong: 3600

Armstrong started yelling, but then it turned into laughter. "Huh?" I said, "Why didn't you get zapped?!"

"I can't believe it," said Armstrong, "The generator isn't working. Maybe it wasn't wired right." "Fat chance!" I yelled.

What Armstrong said earned him a lot of complaints from everyone watching.

"He's not being fair Dawn," yelled Evan's roommate, "Just stop and walk away!"

"But she can't run away," said Armstrong, "If she does, she'll have to be put in permanent lockdown.

"I'll be fine," I said looking up at Evan's roommate, "It's not like I didn't expect this."

"Moving on," yelled Armstrong, "I summon Iron Chain Snake(ATK 800, DEF 1200) in attack mode! So watch out for your Kick Man's power boost." Now Kick Man's attack points were at 1200. "Now it's time for my Iron Chain Repair Man to attack." Kick Man disappeared into tiny yellow shards that flew everywhere.

Dawn: 3300  
Armstrong: 3600

I was zapped again, and right after it stopped, Armstrong said, "And remember, whenever Iron Chain Repair Man destroys one of your monsters, you take 300 points of damage."

Dawn: 3000  
Armstrong: 3600

And now I was zapped another time. "AAHH!" I yelled and then I crouched on the ground. "Dawn!" yelled Yusei and Evan. I started breathing kind of heavy. _Man, did that hurt_, I thought.

"That's not all, since Kick Man was saddled with Iron Chain Snake, you have to send three cards from your deck to your graveyard. It's obvious your losing, but I want you to know, if I'm being hard on you, it's all in the name of rehabilitation. You see, you left me no choice but to use you as an example for the others. Now get rid of those three cards!"

I grabbed the first three cards of my deck and put them in a little hole, which means they went to the graveyard. _The first three. That's how it works, right?_ I thought. Armstrong laughed, "If you think you'll win, get up. If not, just stay down and we'll call it a day."

"Get up Dawn!" Evan yelled.

"Don't let this guy get to you!" yelled Yusei.

"Rise up!" yelled Evan's roommate.

_No way I'm gonna let this guy win_. I got up. while Armstrong was laughing.

"Well," Armstrong said, "I'm glad to see this duel isn't too shocking for you, Satellite."

"It's my turn!" I yelled, "And I'll start off by playing the spell card, Nightmare Steel Cage!"

"Don't you know you're already behind bars?"

"Well, these are gonna keep me safe from the static generator shocks for the next 2 rounds!"

"Humph! That little cage won't save you!"

"We'll see about that. Now, I'm lay down a face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Armstrong said as he drew a card, "Now you might think you're safe with that steel cage stoppin' my monsters from attacking you, but I don't need to attack you to win this duel! And here's why! First, I'll play Iron Chain Snake. And since I have Iron Chain Repair Man already on the field, its special ability lets me bring out another monster. So I think I'll bring out another Iron Chain Snake! Next up, I'm activating these two spell cards! And with them in play, this match is all but a lock for me because with two level five chain monsters on my field, my Poison Chain now forces you to send 10 cards to your graveyard whenever my monsters don't attack. And when your deck runs out of cards to play you know what happens." he said as he made a thumbs down sign.

_If I run out of cards,_ I thought, _that means I lose! I'm not gonna let that happen. I'll beat him before I run out of cards!_ "I lose."

"Now, I hope you didn't have anything planned for the next couple of years, cause once I win this duel, you can wave bye-bye to your future!"

I took the top ten cards of my deck and sent them to the graveyard.

"So with those ten cards gone, you only have 19 left!" said Armstrong.

_At this rate, I'm not gonna last more that two rounds!_ I thought, _But, I'm not gonna stop believing in my cards, 'cause I can't give up now!_

"Now I play the spell card Paralyzing Chain! This shocks away 300 of your lifepoints whenever you suffer from the effect of my Poison Chain." said Armstrong.

Dawn: 2700  
Armstrong: 3600

And I got zapped yet again. "AAHH!" I yelled. "You know Armstrong, this doesn't really hurt, it just tickles." I said.

"You really have a smart mouth now don't you." mumbled Armstrong.

* * *

Narrator's POV

_How can she say that?_ questioned Yusei, _It's obvious that she's in pain. I guess this just means she's tougher than she looks._

At the same time that was happening, Evan's roommate, Alex, climbed through the hole that he dug. "See ya later Evan. I can't wait any longer." Evan didn't respond. "Well, wish me luck."

_Good luck Alex._ thought Evan.

* * *

Dawn's POV

"Looks like that cage of yours isn't so safe after all, huh Dawn. I guess those cards are as useless as the people who gave them to you."

"I'll show you useless." I growled as I drew my card.

"I'm sure you will." Armstrong said sarcastically, "If you can last."

"I draw." I said. "I'll throw down three facedowns."

"Then I'll play this," said Armstrong, "The spell Psychic Cyclone. Now I can choose one of your facedowns, and if I can guess if it's a trap or a spell, not only do you lose it, but I get another draw. And I gotta feelin' that in this game, the house always wins. Eenie, meenie, minee, moe. I…say the left one is a trap card. I'm right, aren't I?"

_How'd he know? I thought. _The card Armstrong destroyed was Dust Tornado. "What can I tell you Dawn, my instincts never let me down." _Yeah right. He's probably cheating in someway._ I looked all around and saw the security cameras pointed at my hand and my cards. _I knew it! He knows which card is which because of those cameras!_

"Now with that trap card outta the picture, your chances of beating me and getting out of her just got a whole lot slimmer. And now I can draw one card and then I'll end my turn Satellite."

"For this turn," I said, "I'm just gonna put down one facedown. You're up."

Armstrong laughed. "Hehehehe, then I guess I'll draw. I summon out Iron Chain Blaster(ATK 1100, DEF 0). And since I couldn't attack you before because of your Steel Cage's effect, my Poison Chain spell card forces you to send 12 of your cards to the graveyard. So with them gone, next round you're finished."

I took the top 12 cards and sent them to the graveyard. "Don't be mad," Armstrong said twisting his beard, "It's just a game. Of course, in this game, if you happen to lose, you have to kiss all you freedom goodbye. But in the meantime, what do ya say we let the effect of my Paralyzing Chain put a charge into this duel."

Dawn: 2400  
Armstrong: 3600

"AAAAHHHH!" Those shocks were really taking a toll on my body. I felt so weak.

"Shocking move, isn't it Dawn? And it's only gonna get worse. Now I can load my Blaster with Iron Chain Snake and break through your barrier. And yet another time that I got zapped. "AAAAHHHH!"

Dawn: 1600  
Armstrong: 3600

"I can now bring back my Iron Chain Snake due to Iron Chain Repair Man's special ability."

"Dawn!" yelled Tanner, "If you don't stop the chief soon, his monsters are gonna totally destroy you!"

"Don't you think I know that?" I mumbled.

"That's metaphorically speaking of course," said Armstrong, "That's not to say that with your steel cage gone this turn, their attacks aren't gonna shock you into submission."

I was out of breath. My body ached. But still, the tubby Armstrong just laughed at me. "Looks to me like your time behind bars backfired. All you have left are a half dozen cards in that joke you call a deck.

I glared at him, "These cards are the heart and hope of every person in this place! So I'm not gonna stand here and let you call it a joke!"

"Well I'll be sure to destroy that as soon as I'm done with you!"

"Like I would let that happen!" I yelled. Then suddenly, all the lights went out. "Huh?" I said. I took this chance to switch my trap cards Taunt and Battlemania before anyone noticed, so they wouldn't be in the same places Armstrong thought they would be.

"What's going on?" asked Armstrong, "Somebody turn on the lights!" After he said that, the lights turned on again.

"Ok Chief, I'm playing this," I said, "The trap card, Pot of Greed! And thanks to it, I draw one more card!"

"With each card that you remove from your deck, you're one step closer to losing this duel."

"Not if I play my trap!" I said, "Call of the Haunted! This lets me bring back Kick Man!"

"You brought back Kick Man?" Armstrong exclaimed, "He's as worthless as you are!"

"Don't underestimate the power of any of my cards! Especially one that can join forces with one in my graveyard."

"But, your graveyard is full of-"

"Cards you made me throw away. So it looks like your strategy is the one that backfired! Because now I can call forth Axe of Despair to give my Kick Man a power boost of 1000 attack points(ATK 2300)! And next, I'm summoning Exiled Force(ATK 1000, DEF 1000). Now Kick Man, ATTACK!"

This time, Armstrong's duel disk zapped him!

Dawn: 1600  
Armstrong: 2100

"Yeah!" I said, "Looks like someone finally turned the power back on! Now Exiled force, slay that serpent of his with a direct attack!"

"Wait! Hold on!" yelled Armstrong, "There's something wrong with my-NOOOO!" Then he got zapped again.

Dawn: 1600  
Armstrong: 1900

"When I find the person who turned my duel disk on, they're gonna wish they never met you or any of your buddies Dawn." Right after Armstrong said that, he fell over and landed on his face."

"Have a nice trip!" I said, and then mockingly saluted him. That earned a couple of snickers from the other prisoners.

"Chief Armstrong," said a guard, "the intruder has been caught in the generator room. We are bringing him to you ASAP."

"Now let's see who did this." said Armstrong.

They brought this purple haired guy to the platform where me and Armstrong were dueling. _Isn't that, Evan's roommate?_ I wondered, _Did he cut the power?_

"Go to the control room and fix it. My duel disk is shocking me." said Armstrong.

"Exactly," said Evan's roommate, "And it's not going to stop."

"I said fix it!" yelled Armstrong.

"Sir," a guard said, "It can't be repaired. The shocks that are running through you duel disk will keep coming until the end of the contest!"

"Once this duel is over," said Armstrong, "You and I are having a nice long chat."

"But you need to focus on your duel first." said Evan's roommate, "And with the playing field evened up, I'd be shocked to see you win."

"Let's keep going," I said, "I sacrifice Exiled Force to take out your Iron Chain Repair Man! Your move!"

"Here we go!" yelled Armstrong, "Well, well, looks like you're OK. At least for now you are. I think I'll mix things up with the spell card, Reload. Now I'll just put all my cards in my deck, shuffle, and redraw." Then he started laughing. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon. And now I choose to destroy the facedown card on the left. So say goodbye!" The card he destroyed was Taunt. "What? It's not Battlemania?!"

"No," I said, "But the one on the right is! So now our monsters have to fight. And that means I don't lose anymore cards in this round!"

"I summon out my Iron Chain Coil(ATK 1100, DEF 1600 TUNER)! And I'll tune him with my Iron Chain Blaster to Syncro Summon, Iron Chain Dragon(ATK 2500, DEF 1300)! Here's where it gets fun. See, for every chain monster that I've got in my graveyard, my dragon gains 200 attack points. And right now, I've got five! So with an extra thousand attack points Dawn, I'm attacking you with my Iron Chain Dragon(3500)!"

"Trust me," I said, "That's a bad idea."

"I know it is," he said, "For you!" Kick Man was destroyed into yellow shards. "AAAHHHHH!" I yelled. _When is this duel gonna be over? _I thought, _I'm starting to hate these shocks._

Dawn: 400  
Armstrong: 1900

"Did I forget to mention that its special ability automatically activates? Whenever he attacks, you have to send 3 of your cards to the graveyard."

I took my top three cards and sent them to the graveyard. "And with Paralyzing Chain's effect, you lose 300 more lifepoints."

Dawn: 100  
Armstrong: 1900

"AAAAHHHH!" I said as the chain shocked me. I fell on my knees and hands, and my body had smoke coming off of it. "I guess it's your turn to have a nice trip, huh Dawn?"

"Don't patronize me." I growled getting back up. "It's my turn." I said drawing my last card. "Oh? HAHAHAHA." said Armstrong, "You've got nothing left, you're down to 100 lifepoints and your last card. You're deck's empty and you don't have a single facedown."

"Oh wow," I said, "I never noticed that. But, I only need one card to win this." I looked up, "And your help of course!"

"My help?!"

"The entire duel was you sending cards to my graveyard. You thought my entire deck was useless because they were just mismatched cards that people let me borrow. Probably, on their own they wouldn't stand a chance, but together, their gonna beat you, with this!" I slipped out a card from my jacket sleeve. "I knew you were cheating and watching the duel the entire time. What can I say? You just don't look like the trustworthy type. I also knew you wouldn't see this." I showed him the card. "This card is called Rubble King(ATK 0, DEF 0). I hid it so you or your surveillance buddies wouldn't see it. So, as soon as you destroyed the wrong trap card, I just had to keep letting you send my cards to the graveyard."

"For what," Armstrong asked, "To lose?"

"Not really," I said, "I'll show you why after I summon him. Explanation time! If there are over 30 cards in my graveyard when Rubble King is summoned, like you helped me do, I get to use a trap. And that's what my last card was. I activate the trap card, Blasting the Ruins! If I have thirty or more cards in my graveyard, and you know I do, you lose 3000 lifepoints!"

"Three what!" said Armstrong. Then he yelled as he got zapped. And then he fell on his face again."

Dawn: 100  
Armstrong: 0

"And yet again," I said saluting him, "Have a nice trip, and see ya next fall!"

"Yeah Dawn!" yelled Evan.

"Great job!" yelled Yusei.

"Never a doubt!" yelled Tanner.

"She won! She won!" yelled Yanagi.

All the other prisoners started cheering for me and chanting my name.

"She won with all our cards!" one guy yelled.

Armstrong sort of got up and said, "Put her into lockdown!"

"What about our deal?!" I yelled as the guards grabbed me.

"We never had a deal!" yelled Armstrong, "Put her away now!"

"I don't think so Mr. Armstrong." said an unknown voice. It turned out to be Goodwin. "I saw the entire duel, and the only person going away is you. I don't see how the Facility can be run effectively if there is no trust between the guards and the inmates. Pack your things Armstrong, you're fired." And then he walked away.

* * *

**LoyalFire: And that's the end of the chapter!**

**Dawn: *on the floor with Evan and Yusei crowding around her* I..will...kill...you...**

**LoyalFire: AH!**

**Dawn: *struggles to get up and holds a ninja star***

**Evan: Yusei! Help me hold her back!**

**Yusei: Sure thing! *grabs one of Dawn's arms***

**Evan: *grabs the other***

**LoyalFire: While I try to not die, I'm gonna end this. See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LoyalFire: Hello brochachos!**

**Dawn: You've been gone for a while.**

**Evan: Yeah, it's gotten boring trying to figure out what's gonna happen.**

**LoyalFire: Well excuse me for having a life! *stomps to the computer***

**Dawn: Anyway, LoyalFire doesn't own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. _Just me, Evan, and our cards.**

* * *

Dawn's POV

After that duel, Evan, Yusei, and I were released. Tanner asked, "So, what are you guys gonna do now? You're free to go."

"We need to get our runners back," said Evan.

"Than this should help. I heard some guards talkin' about how your rides were in the Impound Center." said Tanner. He gave Yusei his card, Giant Ushi Oni. "Take this to a store called Bootleg, order some milk, and ask for Blister. He'll help you out."

"Thanks Tanner," I said.

* * *

We walked out of the Facility and turned the corner to get to Bootleg.

"I'll stay out here." said Evan.

"Uh…" I said, "Ok."

Yusei and I walked in and sat at the counter.

The guy at the couter turned around and said, "This place isn't for kids, so get your girlfriend and get out."

"We're looking for Blister." I said as Yusei pulled out the card.

"Are those suits after Blister too?" he asked and then motioned behind us. We glanced behind us. There two men in suits with dark sunglasses on. "You don't find Blister," he said, "Blister finds you."

"In that case, we'll have some milk." said Yusei.

"Here you go." We chugged the milk and left. I think the guys in the suits followed us at a distance.

"Thanks." I said.

We walked out into the street and then we heard a duel runner. The person in the runner jumped off the building and then stopped. His runner also had a sidecar.

"Looking for me?" he asked.

Yusei got in the sidecar, and Evan and I got on the back of his runner. "Are you Blister?" I asked.

"In the flesh." Then he drove away. He shone a light on my mark and then made me shine it on Evan's, and Evan shined it on Yusei's. At the same time, Blister said, "Hold still. This bad boy has ions that are jamming your signals. We can't have those suits following us."

We got to his hideout, and there were helicopters circling the area. "Security usually saves the coptors for the big time offenders. But you three seem harmless enough. You guys must be here for the official Blister Hookup. So, what's the deal? You guys need a new identity?"

"Actually," I said.

"We need help getting into the Impound Center." Evan finished.

"They have our runners there." said Yusei.

"You're kidding, right?" said Blister.

"Tanner said you could help us." I said.

"Was he right or wrong?" said Evan.

"He's right." said Blister.

* * *

"Alright Mr., Ms., and Mr. Adams." said Blister, "Your maintinence uniforms are all set and I've got your ID cards. Now I just need to hack into the city system…" Then, he started humming. Evan started looking around and found something and picked it up.

"And we're done," said Blister, "Yusei, Evan, and Dawn Adams you are officially employees of the Neo Domino Security Impound Center. Each section requires a specific code, so let me hop onto the mainframe and see where they're keeping your rides and get the codes you'll need. When did they take 'em?"

"A couple of weeks ago." said Yusei.

"All right then, I'll have to break the encription on the security mainframe."

Evan picked up the card that was next to the picture frame. I walked up to him. "You shouldn't snoop around like that." I whispered. Evan jumped at the sound of my voice. "Dammit Dawn," whispered Evan. "Make some noise when you move! Sorry about my language."

The only reply he got from me was an eyeroll.

"Boo-yah!" said Blister, "I'm in. Just gotta narrow the search down to single ride duel runners confiscated over the past several weeks, run that against a list of other variables, and…Bingo! Vault 64-B, top floor. Now to snag the passcodes you'll need to get in. This shouldn't be too hard."

"Hey Blister," said Evan. _Oh boy,_ I thought. "Did you use to be a duelist?" Blister and Yusei both looked over. "Wha-what are you doing snoopin' around in here? Put that picture back!"

"Looks like you were taking names in the big leagues." said Yusei.

"Nah," said Blister, "I was never big leagues, that's for sure. Me and my partner dueled in the semi-pro league for a bit. But that was a different life. It was a long time ago. Put the picture down and stop snoopin' around. We need to focus." Evan put it down.

"Talk to me." said Yusei.

"Got the passcode for 64-B."

"Is that all we'll need?" I asked.

"That, the ID cards, your uniforms, and a whole lotta luck. The security droids are on a random program, so I can't help you there."

"We'll risk it, plus, our friends need it." said Evan.

"You're taking this huge risk for some friends?!" asked Blister.

"Yeah!" I yelled, "Friends are always there to help you out, so we have to help friends whenever we can!" There was complete silence.

"So was that your duel partner in the picture?" asked Evan.

"Man…" said Blister, slightly irritated, "You don't know how to let something go, do you?"

"What was his name?"

"His name was Arrow. But that's the only thing I'm telling you. We're not here to get to know each other, got it?"

* * *

The next day at night, we went to the Impound Center. After everyone left, we each came out of a separate bathroom in our janitor uniforms. We each had planned to meet at the top, and that none of us should go in alone, since we were at different places in the center. To make sure that none of us would go in alone, we each carried part of the code to get in and open the door. I had the first part, Yusei had the second part, and Evan had the third part of the code. We also had to get our decks solo.

I walked around, careful to avoid the security droids. _Blister was right about these things_, I thought. _I hope Yusei and Evan aren't having this much trouble._ I reached the vault where my deck was and it took me a few minutes to find where mine was. I finally found it, after what felt like forever and reached the top and saw Yusei already there. A few seconds later, Evan showed up.

I entered my part of the code, then Yusei, and then Evan. Yusei swiped his ID card, because he was the first one to get up here. The door opened, and we walked in. I held a GPS type device that led us to our runners.

"How close are they?" whispered Evan.

"They should be right around," I took a few more steps, "Here."

Right after I stopped, Sector Security lights shined on us. "I'm starting to thing you guys like me," said Officer Trudge, "Why else would you go out of your way to make sure we meet like this?" Trudge now had a scar. I guess it was from the sewage pipe. Yusei told us that he got out of there in the nick of time, which means Trudge got run over by trash.

We ignored him and climbed into the tall crate where our duel runners were. "Don't even try," Trudge said, "Those duel runners are offline. So why don't you three come back out so we can ship you back off to the Facility."

"Offline? Please." I said.

Evan revved his engine. "Like our duel runners would be offline."

Then, Yusei, Evan, and I drove though the crate, ignoring Trudge.

"I'm gonna pull up the building schematics to find a way out of here." said Yusei, "Then, I'll send it to you guys."

"'Kay!" I said.

"Thanks Yusei!" said Evan. Then, Trudge ran into Yusei. _This is the pipeline all over again! Is this guy ever gonna give up?_

"I found the schematics," said Yusei, with a little difficulty, "Sending them to you now."

"Got it." Evan and I said at the same time.

"Ok officer," said Yusei.

"No," I interrupted, "I'll duel Trudge."

"But-"

"No buts!" I said.

"…Fine." said Yusei.

I turned my attention to Officer Trudge. "Now, let's duel!"

* * *

**LoyalFire: And that's the cliffhanger!**

**Dawn: Wow.**

**Yusei: Why didn't you let me duel?**

**LoyalFire: 'Cause I'm gonna show off Dawn deck in the next chapter.**

**Yusei: ...**

**Evan: I can't wait to see this.**

**LoyalFire: Anyway, see ya later! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**LoyalFire: I couldn't do it!**

**Dawn: Do what?**

**LoyalFire: Leave the cliffhanger! I started imagining the chapter, and...**

**Dawn: You wrote the new chapter.**

**LoyalFire: Yup! :)**

**Evan: I get to see your deck in action!**

**LoyalFire: You know the disclaimer! I don't ****_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_****...blah blah blah. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Dawn's POV

Dawn: 4000 SC: 0  
Trudge: 4000 SC: 0

"Ladies first!" I yelled as I drew my first card. _Perfect! Today's my lucky day!_ I thought. "I summon Flare Sorceress(ATK 0 DEF 100) in attack mode!"

"What are you going to do with that pathetic monster!" said Trudge, "It doesn't have any attack points!"

"For now," I said, "But once I activate her first special ability, she'll be a lot stronger. Because her ability lets me give her 400 attack points for every card in each of our hands." I had 5 cards, and Trudge had 5 cards.

(Flare Sorceress: ATK 4000 DEF 100)

"F-four thousand attack points on the first turn?!" exclaimed Yusei.

"I-impossible!" yelled Trudge. The only one who wasn't surprised was Evan.

"She must be real lucky," muttered Evan.

"And now," I said, "When I give up 1000 lifepoints, she can attack you directly. Flare Sorceress, attack with Magic Flames!" (Flare Sorceress: ATK 4000 DEF 100)

"NOOO!" yelled Trudge as his lifepoints fell to zero.

Dawn: 3000  
Trudge: 0

After I won, Trudge came back and rammed into me. "The only way you Satellites are getting out of here is with a Security escort!"

"Dream on! I already beat you once, do you want me to humiliate you again?"

"Someone has to teach you how to control that mouth of yours." said Trudge.

"Oh, come on Officer Trudge," I said smiling, "Don't hold a grudge!"

Evan snickered. "Good one Dawn! I'll take him on this time!"

"No way!" I said, "If he wants a rematch, I'll be happy to oblige." Then I turned to the officer, "And this time, so you can have a small chance, I'll let you go first!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

Trudge: 4000 SC 0  
Dawn: 4000 SC 0

"I summon Gate Blocker(ATK 100 DEF 2000) in defense mode!"

"I'm soo scared." I said mockingly, "If you think you're gonna win when I can't gain speed counters, you're sadly mistaken."

"W-what?!" yelled Trudge.

"You'll see."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Trudge's hand: 4

"Then it's my turn!" I yelled.

Trudge: 4000 SC: 1  
Dawn: 4000 SC: 0

"I summon Sunrise Wisp(ATK 900 DEF 300) in attack mode! And thanks to her special ability, I can summon all monsters needed for a Synchro Summon from my hand and/or deck! So, now I summon Flare Lion Cub(ATK 200 DEF 100) and Flare Stallion(ATK 1000 DEF 800) in attack mode! So now, I'll tune my Sunrise Wisp, Flare Lion Cub, and Flare Stallion!"

Sunrise Wisp turned into four green rings of light and surrounded Flare Lion Cub, who turned into one star, and Flare Stallion, who turned into four stars.

"With a fiery passion burns a new day!" I yelled, "I Synchro Summon, Sunrise Flare Dragon(ATK 3000 DEF 1500)!"

"Wow." said Yusei in aw.

"Crud!" I said.

We were forced to turn so many corners because the exits kept closing. The worst part was that now we were headed to a dead end, and there was no where to turn.

"_Keep going!_" yelled Blister.

"You're crazy!" answered Evan.

"_Just trust me on this!_"

"Ok then!" I yelled as I revved up my engine. Yusei did the same. With a moan, Evan started speeding up as well. We broke through the wall and started falling.

"Where were we," I said, "Oh yeah, I was just about to finish our duel!"

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" yelled Trudge, "I'll beat you before we hit ground floor!"

"Sure!" I said, "Only, it's still my turn, and my dragon's special ability lets me change all monsters on the field into attack mode! And now, my dragon's second special ability lets it gain 400 attack points for each Flare or Sunrise monster in my graveyard."

The monsters in my graveyard were: Sunrise Wisp, Flare Lion Cub, and Flare Stallion. So that was 1200 more points.

(Sunrise Flare Dragon: ATK 4200 DEF 1500)

"Now Sunrise Flare," I said, "Take out his Gate Blocker and finish this! Attack with Sunrise Flare Burst!" Right after I said that, we landed on the ground. We tilted the front wheels of our runners up so that we wouldn't crash from the impact.

"So much for beating me!" I yelled at Trudge when we went past him. A few seconds later, Trudge rammed into me a second time. "Do you ever give up?!" I yelled, clear that I was getting irritated.

"Do you ever shut your mouth?" answered Trudge.

"Grrr..." I said. Then, Blister kicked Trudged in the face so he stopped pushing me and trying to make me crash.

"Blister?!" said Evan.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Yusei.

"If word gets out that you three got caught, my reputation will be ruined. That's the only reason. Don't go thinking this makes us friends."

"Can you tell me about you and Arrow?" asked Evan.

After a few seconds of silence, Blister said, "Fine. We dueled together. But one day, things went wrong. We were on a test drive, and the duel runner and sidecar split apart. I tried to reach for Arrow's hand, but then I got scared. I turned away, and Arrow crash into the building. He was in the hospital for a while. The only thing he sent me was the card in our favorite combo. It was ripped apart and burned. He sent it to tell me that he would never forgive me."

"That's not true!" I yelled, "Arrow sent you that as a sign of your friendship!"

"What?"

"Just believe it! It's obvious to everyone but you!"

"O-ok." I don't know what, but something made Trudge stop, taking Blister with him.

"Hey Evan," I said, "Can you go back and check on Blister for me?"

"Sure!" replied Evan, "No problem!" Then he turned around and sped back to where Blister was.

I looked back in front of me and saw that me and Yusei were headed towards a lot of boxes. We crashed into them and were thrown off our runners. I put my hands in front of me and suddenly, fire sputtered out of them.

"AHHH!" I yelled, "MY HANDS ARE ON FIRE!" I sort of started flying with the fire coming out of my hands. I flipped over, therefore making my helmet fall off, and then, the fire started blinking on and off. _Not now!_ I thought. Then, the fire went out completely, while I was still a few feet up in the air.

"AAAHHH!" I yelled as I fell. I landed on my head, and was on my stomach. Yusei was next to me already knocked out. Then I saw two green haired kids rushing to where we were laying. And then there was just darkness.

* * *

**LoyalFire: And that's the end!**

**Dawn: *evil grin***

**LoyalFire: W-what's that for?**

**Dawn: *drops her ninja stars* I don't need these anymore. Hehe...**

**LoyalFire: Why did I give you that power?**

**Dawn: 'Cause your awesome. :)**

**LoyalFire: *facepalms***

**Evan: Haha. Anyway see you later. Remember to R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**LoyalFire: I'm sorry for such the long wait!**

**Dawn: I was bored out of my mind!**

**Evan: Me too.**

**Dawn: I started looking at your computer too. *gleam in her eyes***

**LoyalFire: *hugs laptop* Wh-what do you mean?!**

**Dawn: Hehe. I'm not gonna tell you what I saw.**

**Evan: Ouch.**

**LoyalFire: Then how will I know what you looked at?!**

**Dawn: You won't**

**LoyalFire: *sits in a corner with her head in her knees***

**Evan: Anyway, LoyalFire doesn't own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_, or anything like that. Just me, Dawn, and our cards.**

* * *

**Dream**

_I was floating in darkness. There was just nothing around me. 'What is this place?' I wondered. I started seeing flashes of different things. First, I saw me cowering me at the mercy of a bully when I was 5, then 6, then 7. Next, I saw my 17-year-old self fighting back with a little kid behind me. Then, I saw myself get beat up by three guys that were about the same age as me. One of them was holding a broken pipe. 'That was just a few days ago.' I thought, touching the bruises I had. 'I'm glad Eve was safe at least.' Eve was one of the orphans Evan took care of. She had jet black long hair that stopped at her little 5-year-old waist._

_Before I could think of anything else, all the images disappeared. I was in the darkness again. I heard a voice._

_"Dawn...Dawn...wake up!"_

**End**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a raven haired guy with golden highlights starring at me. I sat up really fast.

"Are you ok?" asked the raven haired boy.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember?"

"If I remembered, would I ask you?" I answered defensively.

"Ok. Sorry," said the guy, "My name is Yusei."

"Ok. Yu...sei." I said slowly. Then I tried to get up, but then fell back on the couch.

"Careful!" said Yusei. "You fell on your head pretty hard." He indicated my head. I touched it, and felt a bandage there. "Your hands were on fire, but you don't have any burns."

I looked at my hands. _If I did it once, _I though, _Can I do it again?_ I focused real hard, and then like magic, there were balls of fire floating above each hand.

"Wow." said Yusei, "Neat." I just starred into the fire. It reminded me of someone, but I don't know who. In the fire, I saw another raven haired boy, but it wasn't Yusei. I was with him, and it looked like we were doing something together.

I looked away from the fire, and lost my focus. Then, the fire just disappeared. "Anyway," said Yusei, "It's kinda late. We should go to sleep."

"Ok." In a few seconds, my eyelids got really heavy and I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw Yusei asleep in a chair close to the couch I was laying on. I also noticed that he didn't have his jacket on; instead it was on me.

I slowly got up, not wanting to wake Yusei, and put his jacket on the back of his chair. Then, I sat back down on the couch.

A few minutes later, a green haired boy, and a green haired girl came over to where I was sitting. "You're awake!" exclaimed the little boy. That woke Yusei up. _I tried so hard not to wake him up!_

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Check this out." he said, completely ignoring my question. He waved his hand, and then the blinds were opened. "Cool huh? It's a motion sensor-"

"Just answer her question." interrupted his sister. "We're in the Tops."

"It's a place where only super rich people can live."

"LEO!"

"So who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Leonard, but please call me Leo. And this is my sister, Luna. We're twins, if you couldn't tell. Not identical, obviously. I'm a he, and she's a she."

"Nice to meet you."

"So what's your name?" Leo asked me.

"I don't know." I said.

"Wow," said Leo, "I've never met anyone with amnesia before! But I saw it on TV once!"

"That's different than the real thing," said Luna.

"Whatever."

* * *

A few minutes later, Leo had me try all different things to help my memory come back. And, none worked. He kept saying that he saw all the things he had me do on TV. While he was talking, I saw Yusei walk over to where a bunk of action figures were.

"That's my Jack Atlas shrine," said Leo, "He's my hero." He looked at Yusei. "Does Jack Atlas mean something to you?"

"Sort of." answered Yusei.

"Are you fans, or are you some big time turbo duelists in town to duel Jack?"

"I don't really think we're big time anything." I said, "And how do you know we're turbo duelists?"

"We saw you next to those duel runners." answered Luna, pointing to the hallway. There were two duel runners there. They were both red, but one had orange fire on the side, and the other had white lines on the side.

"Woah." I said.

"Did you build it?" asked Leo.

"Yeah." answered Yusei.

"Cool!" said Leo. "Oh, maybe this'll work." He went over to his shrine and picked up and envelope. "Do you have one of these?"

I opened it, and there was an invitation to something called the Fortune Cup. "The Fortune Cup?" I asked.

"Yeah! Kaiba Corp randomly selected duelists to participate. And get this, they picked me!"

"Actually," said Luna, "they picked me."

"Ok, technically, they selected Luna, but she's too scared to duel." said Leo, "So I'm gonna pretend to be her!"

"No one would believe you're me."

"Why not?!"

"I'm a girl, I'm pretty..."

"Then I'll wear makeup!"

"Leo wears makeup! Leo wears makeup!"

"Anyway," I said walking out, "I don't want to trouble you guys anymore, so I'll just leave."

"You can't leave yet! We have to try one more thing!"

"You're being too optimistic. Don't you remember they're bad guys?" asked Luna.

"They're not bad guys!" shouted Leo, "We can trust them! Remember? You said her card spirits said that she was a good person!"

"You do know they're still here." said Luna indicating to me and Yusei.

"Sorry, but, nothing has worked so far, and I don't wanna be a burden."

"Wait!" yelled Leo, "I challenge you to a duel miss! Jack was giving an interview on TV and he said that how a person duels reveals who they truly are!"

"Mmm...ok." I said.

"Yes!"

I went over to my duel runner, which is the one with fire, and disengaged my duel disk.

"It's a good thing you remembered how to do that," said Leo. He had a duel disk that was way too big for him, so it kept sliding off. "Hold on," he said, "Just gotta do this..." Then he started fidgeting with the duel disk. Instead of Leo, I saw another kid. She had jet black hair that stopped at her waist, and she was fidgeting with something as well.

"I think you're reminding me of someone," I said, "I think this is a good idea."

* * *

**LoyalFire: *wearing a referee outfit* Commence the next duel...in the next chapter!**

**Dawn: You're mean.**

**LoyalFire: I'm awesome, aren't I.**

**Evan: Definitely.**

**Dawn: *hands on fire* Grrr...**

**Evan: *waving a white flag* I'm sorry!**

**LoyalFire: Hold on a sec...*snaps her fingers***

**Dawn: *fire disappears* Hey! What happened?!**

**LoyalFire: Now, after the chapter, you can't use you powers.**

**Evan: *throws the white flag away***

**Dawn: *runs around the room looking for her ninja stars***

**LoyalFire: Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**LoyalFire: Welcome back!**

**Dawn: I was bored.**

**LoyalFire: You're always bored.**

**Dawn: Hmph!**

**Evan: You really had to do that?**

**LoyalFire: Yep! :D**

**Evan: *facepalm***

**LoyalFire: Anyway, you know the disclaimer! I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_** **5D's** **yaddah yaddah yaddah. Thank you Cody for helping me with that one part in the chapter. On with da chapter!**

* * *

Leo took me and Yusei out to the big terrace. "Yeah! I'm gonna duel you!" said Leo.

"Oh, and you can have the first move Leo!" I said.

"Awesome!" yelled Leo. He had his arms up, and then his duel disk fell down his arm. "Stupid thing never works..." said Leo.

"Lemme help you with that." I said walking over to him. I grabbed a string, and fastened it to the duel disk and Leo's arm. While I was doing that, Yusei asked, "So where are your parents?"

"They're on an important business trip." answered Leo.

"They're always on important business trips." said Luna.

_So are mine,_ I thought. I paused for a second. _Where did that come from?_ I wondered.

"...The hotel manager's in charge of us." said Leo, "W e have tutors and stuff that come by every now and then. But mostly-"

"So," asked Luna, "you don't remember who you are, but you remember how to duel?"

"Sort of," I said, "but it doesn't feel all that natural to me. I think I don't duel that much where I come from."

"WHAAAT?!" exclaimed Leo.

"But still, I'm not so sure." I said. Then I turned my attention to Leo.

"How's that?" I asked.

"It's perfect! Thanks Miss Amnesia Girl!" exclaimed Leo.

"Let's go!" I said.

"I should warn you," said Leo, "My deck rules!"

"I'm sure it does." I replied.

"DUEL!"

* * *

Leo: 4000; Dawn: 4000

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Leo, "the duel is on! The Amazing Leo draws! That's what I'm talkin' about! I'm calling out Morphtronic Cellfon(ATK 100 DEF 100) in attack mode! Yeah! This guy's sweet! My morphtronic's special abilities change depending on wheter they are in attack or defense mode. And since Morphtronic Cellfron's in attack mode, it dials a random number between 1 and 6. And then I can look at that many cards and if the last one is a level 4 or below Morphtronic, then I can summon it! Here we go-woah."

Luna sighed. "Huh?" I said.

"It appears The Amazing Leo's duel disk is a little heavy for him." Leo said rubbing the back of his head.

"You should know," Luna said to me and Yusei, "Leo announces his own duels."

"We need silence in the arena people!" Leo yelled at his sister. "This is a critical moment. The Cellfon is dialing...NOW!"

The numbers started flashing very fast one by one. I started slowing down.

_...2...3_

"And it stopped on three!" said Leo, "The crowd is tense. Look at this! One of the cards Leo has flipped is a level three Morphtronic Magnen(ATK 800 DEF 800). This means he can summon it! The crowd goes wild!" Then he made some cheering noises.

"Next I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Leo. "Will Miss Amnesia Girl rise to the challenge?"

"Sometimes," said Luna, "I can't believe I'm related to him."

"I really hope I can get my memory back," I said. "I summon Sunrise Wisp(ATK 900 DEF 300) in attack mode. And thanks to her special ability, I can summon all the monsters needed for a Synchro Summon right now! So, I summon Flare Lion Cub(ATK 200 DEF 100) in attack mode. I Synchro Summon, Sunrise Magician(ATK 2300 DEF 1200) in attack mode! And now, since he is on the field, I can now summon Sunrise Apprentice(ATK 1800 DEF 900) in attack mode! Now Sunrise Magician, attack Cellfon with Mystical Morning Flames!"

"Oh no!" said Leo, "Cellfon's doomed!" Then he smiled, "But, The Amazing Leo activates his facedown, which is Morphtransition! This lets him switch his Magnen into defense mode. And since he is in defense mode, the only monster you can attack, is this one! Oh, and due to Morphtransition's effect, your attack is negated.

"Oh boy, that's not good." I said.

"Looks like The Amazing Leo is already on the path to victory! There's no defeating him now!"

"It's a little early to get cocky," said Luna.

"Just you wait!" said Leo, "Are you gonna end your turn now?"

"Why would she do that?" asked Luna. "She still has another monster."

"Well," I said, "I'm just gonna put down three facedowns and then you're up." The facedowns I put were Burning Protection, Mirror Force, and Burning Passion.

"Why didn't you attack?" asked Leo.

"It's a little thing called strategy, my friend." I answered.

"So we're friends?" asked Leo excitedly.

"Why not?" I answered.

"Sweet!" said Leo, "I'm up! I draw!" Then he stumbled again because of his large duel disk.

"Maybe you need a smaller duel disk." said Luna.

"I do not!" said Leo.

"From my hand, I summon another Morphtronic Magnen. And this time, it's in defense mode." The two Magnens turned towards each other and there was an electrical current running through them.

"Admit it," said Leo. "That's pretty awesome. When there's one Magnen on the field in defense mode, you can't attack any other monster. But this is even better! Because now I have two Magnens! And that means I'm invisible!"

"I think you mean 'invincible'." I corrected.

"Whoops." said Leo rubbing his head. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is amazing! If Miss Amnesia Girl attacks the first Magnen, the second will absorb the attack. If she tries to attack the second Magnen, the first will absorb the attack! It's Magna-Lock! Miss Amnesia Girl has no hope of Leo now! The unstoppable Leo is driving the crowd crazy!"

"You got that right." said Luna.

"Now I'm gonna use Celfon's ability again! Dialing...NOW!"

The Celfon did the same thing, and it stopped on two.

"And it's a two!" yelled Leo, "Which means Leo can flip two cards. And again he's got a Morphtronic that qualifies. He summons directly to the field Morphtronic Datatron(ATK 1200 DEF 600) in attack mode. That's only-"

"Let me stop you there," I said, "I activate my facedown, Burning Passion! This switches all monsters on the field into attack mode."

"Whaaat?!" exclaimed Leo.

"Yep," I said, "So there's no more Magna-Lock. I interrupted you, sorry. Go on."

"Ok," said Leo, "I activate Gadget Box. And thanks to this bad boy of a card, I can summon one Gadget Token(ATK 0 DEF 0) every turn. So here comes the first. I've gathered all the parts. So now, thanks to Datatron's ability, by getting rid of one monster on the field, I can have Datatron dish out 600 points of direct damage. So by removing my Gadget Token, I can now attack you!"

Leo: 4000; Dawn: 3400

"My memory came back!" I muttered. I looked up and saw Yusei looking at me. He mouthed the words: Did it come back?

I just gave a small nod in reply.

"What?" said Leo.

"Oh," I said, "Nothing, just thinking to myself."

"I told you that combo wouldn't work." said Luna.

"It would have," I said, "If I didn't have my Burning Protection card."

"I told you Luna!" said Leo, "The crowd is going wild!"

"Isn't it the end of your turn?" asked Luna.

"Oh yeah," said Leo, "I got a little carried away. Make our move Miss Amnesia Girl!"

I smiled. "Ok then Leo!"

"I draw! And I summon Flare Fairy(ATK 700 DEF 400) in attack mode! And thanks to her special ability, I can revive one my monsters in graveyard! So I summon Flare Lion Cub in attack mode!"

"That means you can summon a level nine monster!" exclaimed Leo.

"Yup!" I said, "And now I tune my Flare Fairy with my Sunrise Magician, and my Flare Lion Cub to summon out one of my favs!"

"What?"

"One of my favorites! It's an abbreviation!" I said to Yusei, Luna, and Leo's confused faces.

"With a fiery passion burns a new day!" I said, "I Synchro Summon, Sunrise Flare Dragon!"

"Wow!" said Luna, "It's so majestic!"

"That's so cool!" said Leo.

"That's her ace monster for you." said Yusei.

"Wait a minute," said Leo, "You said it was one of your favorites. Does that mean you have your memory back?"

I nodded.

"Awesome! I knew that would work!" shouted Leo.

"But," I said, "we need to get back to the duel!"

"Right," said Leo as he looked at his field. "Oh no!" he said, realization dawning on his face, "The Amazing Leo is doomed! He fought hard, but.."

"Quit narrating and just focus on the duel!" said Luna

"But I'm toast!"

"Not right now," I said, "But after I activate my dragon's ability, probably. Because, my dragon's special ability lets it gain 400 attack points for each flare and sunrise monster in my graveyard."

The monsters in my graveyard were Sunrise Wisp, Flare Lion Cub, Sunrise Magician, and Flare Fairy.

"1600 more attack points?!" exclaimed Leo.

(Sunrise Flare Dragon: ATK 4600 DEF 1500)

"Mm-hm," I said, "And now, I'll use them to take out your Datatron! Attack with Sunrise Flare Burst!"

Sunrise Flare Dragon made Morphtronic Datatron turn into yellow shards of light.

"And now," I said, "You take Sunrise Flare's attack points as damage."

Leo: 0; Dawn: 4000

* * *

**LoyalFire: And that's a wrap!**

**Dawn: *tickmark on her head***

**LoyalFire: *hands up in surrender* What'd I do?!**

**Dawn: *mutter* You made one of my cards like Yusei's.**

**LoyalFire: Yeah! So I gave you a great card!**

**Dawn: ...**

**LoyalFire: Grouchy.**

**Dawn: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**LoyalFire: Nothing. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**LoyalFire: Sorry for the long wait!**

**Dawn: You better be sorry.**

**LoyalFire: Well sorry. I'm gonna try to update more.**

**Dawn: Fine.**

**LoyalFire: Ok! You know the drill! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or anything like that, and I'm gonna update more. *checking off everything on checklist* Alright! On with the chapter!**

* * *

Tears formed in Leo's eyes as he lost. Luna walked up to him, and so did me and Yusei.

"Leo," said Luna, "Don't cry when you lose."

"I'm not crying!"

"Your sister's right," I said, "Don't be upset. After all, you did help me get my memory back. Now I'm gonna give you some pointers as thanks for helping me out. See, you spent so much time gettin your monsters where you wanted them, so you didn't have any room on how

to anticipate a counter attack. You have a great deck, and now you just have to adapt to the situation. Your monsters and Jack Atlas sure can."

"Ok," said Leo, "So are you gonna tell us who you guys are?"

"You obviously see these marks right?" I said pointing to my marker and Yusei's.

The twins nodded. "Well," said Yusei, "the less you know about us, the safer you'll be."

"But aren't we friends?" asked Leo.

"We are." I said, "But a good friend doesn't put their friends in danger. But don't worry, we'll meet again, and then we can tell you our names."

"Ok..." said Leo.

"But at least stay here for the night." said Luna. Then Leo smiled.

"And then maybe in the morning you can tell us who you are!" said Leo. That got an eye-roll from Luna, an amused smile from me, and Yusei just shook his head.

* * *

Late at night, I woke up and saw Yusei working on something. 'When did I go to sleep?' I wondered. I scratched my head, and found that the bandage was still there.

"Stupid thing." I said as I unwrapped the bandage.

"Hey Yusei," I asked.

"Hm?"

"When did I fall asleep?"

"Half an hour ago."

"Oh. So," I said walking over to him, "Are you fixing Leo's duel disk?"

"Yeah." he answered, "Wanna do Luna's?"

"Sure." We worked for a while on the duel disks, with Yusei kinda helping me with what to do. I saw him start to blush when he was explaining what I was not doing right, and I felt my cheeks get warm whenever I looked into his cobalt eyes.

"You know," said Yusei, "I was really worried when you had amnesia and couldn't remember me."

"Why's that?"

"Well...uh...i-it was b-because..." stammered Yusei as he turned really red.

"You can tell me later." I said, "Anyway, I think we should get going. The duel disks are done."

"Y-yeah." We walked over to where our duel runners were, and quietly wheeled them out. Once we got out, we revved our engines, and Evan joined us.

"What were you guys doing up there for so long?" he asked.

"I kinda got amnesia..." I said.

"R-really?!"

"Yeah, but these two kids helped me get it back. Eve also helped."

"How?"

"Before one of them dueled me, he was fidgeting with his duel disk, and I remembered when Eve was helping me fix the TV."

"Oh."

"And," I said, "I learned how to do this." I held out my hand, and fire came out of it.

"Cool." said Evan, "I learned to do this." He also held his hand out and made a necklace with a fire pendant made of ice with a leather string.

"It's unmeltable and unbreakable ice." said Evan, "The only way it could would be if I wanted it to."

"Awesome!" I said.

"It's for you." said Evan as he handed it to me. Once I had it in my hands, I saw a really small tick mark on Yusei's head.

"Thanks!" I said as I put it on.

Suddenly, Trudge came up to us.

"I was starting to think you guys didn't like me anymore," he said, "Are you going to come quietly, or..." In response, not even letting Trudge finish, we revved up our engines and started to ride. But suddenly, car lights flashed on us.

The door opened, and a small man that looked like a clown came out. He had purple hair.

'Is that Lazar?' I thought, suddenly remembering the show.

"Officer Trudge," he said, "I thought you were on mall patrol. So get back to it."

"I don't take orders from a shortstack like you."

"Well, I outrank you."

"How come I've never heard of you."

"My name is Special Deputy Lazar," said Lazar, "And I work at the right hand of Mr. Goodwin. And we have very little room for patrols who don't know their place. So, I suggest you get moving."

Trudge started muttering to himself and drove away.

"So why are you here?" asked Evan.

"Special delivery for Dawn Yumeni, Yusei Fudo, and Evan Knight."

He handed us envelopes with an invitation to the Fortune Cup and a picture inside. The picture had four people in it. They were...none other than Rally, Tank, Blitz, and Nervin!

"If you don't agree to participate, the four people you see in this photograph will pay the price for the rouge actions you took in getting those runners. We do hope you'll be taking part." Then he laughed really creepily. "Have a good evening."

And then just like that, he was gone.

"So," I said, "Where are we gonna stay?"

"Blister has a place for us." said Evan, "Follow me."

* * *

**LoyalFire: And now comes closer the Fortune Cup!**

**Dawn: I will dominate!**

**LoyalFire: Of course!**

**Dawn: *glare* That was sarcasm wasn't it?**

**LoyalFire: Um, no?**

**Dawn: Hmph, sure.**

**LoyalFire: See ya later! Oh, and I'm gonna try putting a little more DawnxYusei in this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**LoyalFire: Updating again!**

**Dawn: It's kind of short though.**

**LoyalFire: Short, but I can't wait to see you reaction to it!**

**Dawn: *shiver* I'm scared now.**

**LoyalFire: Don't worry about it. Sorry for the short chapter. Any way, you know the disclaimer! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

Blister took us to this place. "It's not exactly five stars," he said, "But it's better than nothing. It also has the creature comforts, like mice, bugs, the occasional stray cat."

"Thanks..." I said.

"Welcome." said Blister. And then he left.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." said Evan.

"Ok." I said. Then he walked out.

"Dawn," asked Yusei.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...have feelings for Evan?"

"No!" I answered embarrassed at the thought. "We've just been friends for as long as I can remember. Why do you ask that?"

"Well, um..." said Yusei turning a deep red. He didn't finish his sentence, instead he kissed me.

I was really surprised at first. I felt my cheeks get super hot. I bet I was an even deeper red than Yusei. And then, I kissed him back.

After a few seconds, me and Yusei separated, from fear or suffocating each other.

"How about we check our runners?" Yusei asked still kinda red.

"S-sure." I answered. I guess him kissing me was better than explaining with words for Yusei.

* * *

We had our duel runners connected to two different computers. Yusei's favorite song, Hyperdrive was playing, and I was softly singing along. We also put Evan's duel runner next to a computer for when he came back. Our jackets were hanging on the couch, and so were Yusei's gloves.

"Hey, Yusei?" I asked after a few seconds of thinking.

"What is it Dawn?"

"Are we together after that, or not?"

Yusei just starred at his computer for a long time. Then he asked, "Do you want to be together?"

"U-um." I stammered, "Y-yeah."

Yusei smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."

He kissed me again. But this time, Evan, Tanner, Yanagi, and Blister walked in.

Evan starred with his eyes wide, Blister face-palmed, Yanagi's jaw dropped, and Tanner said, "I guess we came at a bad time.."

Me and Yusei separated instantly and started blushing furiously.

"W-what..what just.." said Evan, "What?"

I turned the music down, trying gather together all my feelings. Then I turned around and said, "Hey guys. When did you get released?"

"When you out-dueled Armstrong," said Yanagi, "we didn't just get early release, we got WAY early release!"

"Cool." said Yusei, "So, what's up?"

"Nothin much," said Tanner, "I'm just lovin' the duel runners. Bet you wish you had these in the facility." He turned to Yusei, "Mind if I take her out for a spin?"

"No thanks." answered Yusei.

"Oh come on," Tanner pleaded, "I'll bring her back with a full charge and not one scratch."

"No."

"Ok then," bargained Tanner, "We duel. I win, and I can take her out for a spin, you win, and I won't."

"I've gotta see this!" said Yanagi.

"Fine."

* * *

"Oh," said Yanagi, "Can I see your deck Dawn?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure." We all went outside.

I flipped over one of my cards, and it was Flare Sorceress.

"That's a really good card!" said Yanagi.

"Yeah, only if I get it at the beginning of a duel."

'_What's that supposed to mean?!_'

"Huh?" I said looking around, "Who's there!"

"Are you ok?" asked Blister.

"Yeah why?"

"There is no one here but us."

"Didn't you hear someone say 'What's that supposed to mean'?"

They shook their heads looking at me like I was crazy.

Flare Sorceress appeared in front of me and said, '_You don't recognize your own monster?_'

"What's Flare Sorceress doing here?!" I heard Evan say.

"You can see her too?"

"Yeah..."

Tanner came over and asked, "What's going in here?"

"These two are seeing one of Dawn's cards." answered Blister.

'_Not just Flare Sorceress, but me too!_' said Flare Lion Cub as she appeared.

"I'm going crazy." muttered Evan.

'_You are not going crazy!_' said Flare Lion Cub.

'_You have the ability to see duel spirits._' said Flare Sorceress.

"Ok...cool...I guess." I said.

"What's cool?" asked Yusei.

"I'll tell you later." I said, "Anyway, don't you two have a duel?"

"Yeah," said Tanner, "Let's go!"

* * *

**LoyalFire: And there you have it!**

**Dawn: *blush***

**Yusei: *blush***

**Evan: *tiny tick mark* **

**LoyalFire: I'm awesome. See ya next time! The next chapter's gonna be longer, and I will update a lot more. Bye!**


End file.
